Restoration
by Lynn Wilson
Summary: Jarod is caught by the Centre. Miss Parker thinks she's finally free to leave...but she is gravely mistaken.
1. 1

Restoration  
  
  
Authors ramble: Uhm. Okay, This is my first Pretender fic, please be a little gentle. It's going to get meatier, angst-ier, and possibly a little more graphic in the next chapter. Hence the R rating. But anyways, its not mine, if you think that youre crazier than Raines. And thats CRAZY. I'm having a lot of fun with this, I hope someone else does too. ^_^ Enjoy  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Miss Parker took a deep breath, and tried not to roll her eyes as she walked into her father's office. "You wanted to see me, Daddy?" she tried to smile at the man she had thought the world of.  
  
"How's my angel?" he called in a gruff, jovial tone, embracing her in a larger than life hug.  
  
She fought back the urge to pull away. Or better yet, vomit.   
  
"The Centre's new hero." And despite everything, the lies, the half-truths, the note of paternal pride in his voice made her feel good. Like Daddy's little girl. Except to hear that pride, she had sold her soul.   
  
She stepped out of the hug, "I'm glad your proud. But now that I've done my job, I want to quit."  
  
She recognized the look on her father's face the instant it graced his features. "What?" she wanted to snap. "You mean, I still can't leave the Centre? What lies now? What stupid secrets do I need to dig up now? I've caught Jarod. What else do you want to do to me!" Instead she settled for an audible sigh and a raised eyebrow.  
  
Her father rubbed his arm against his neck, in an obvious nervous gesture. "Well...even if...you know too much, angel. They'd never let you just quit."  
  
Miss Parker gave up on trying to control her anger. "What do /they/ want now?"   
  
"Well, sweetheart, that's what I called you in here about..."  
  
Miss Parker found herself pacing. More like stalking, through her Father's office. "Daddy. Listen. I just want out. No more. Please, no more of /any/ of this." She gestured to the office, the building, the Centre. She stared at him, into his eyes. She didn't want to sound like a whining child. But maybe that would be the key...maybe it work.  
  
"I just want you to know, I'm proud of you princess."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Miss Parker whirled around as she heard the door open. Her eyes widened, as she saw the two armed sweepers standing in the doorway. "What is this about, Daddy?" she asked, her voice tipping closer to fear and further from anger than she had hoped.   
  
"I had hoped to explain this to you in private. Before...but it seems, our time is up. Not to worry, angel, all will work out for the best."   
  
One of the sweepers, coughed. "Mis Parker..." he motioned to the door. She didn't even turn around to look at her father. She glared at the sweepers outstretched hands, and handed over her gun. She didn't know what was happening, but she could at least pretend a semblance of control. Straightening her shoulders, she followed the sweepers out of the room.   
  
~  
  
Jarod's eyes flickered. Pain shot through his leg. A fog permeated his thoughts. Where was he? He should know that...the rapid beating of his heart, and the dropping of his stomach told him wherever he was, it wasn't good. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. He felt sweat on his forehead. And something wet, and cool.  
  
"Is he ready to wake up? Ready to work?" a familiar raspy voice, said.   
  
"He's been shot in the leg, no he's not ready to work yet," an unfamiliar, soft female voice said.   
  
"Well, get him ready, Eva." A familiar squeak followed raspy-voice's last statement.  
  
Finally he made his eyes work. A young woman stood above him, holding a wet cloth, glaring at the door. Her brown eyes danced with irritation under her brown curls. "Oh." she started, upon noticing that he was awake. "Hello. How are you feeling?"   
  
He concentrated on making speech sounds. "I've been shot in the leg?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Her eyes now sparkled with sympathy. He could tell right away, that she would be completely transparent. Her eyes told him every emotion she felt. She laid the cloth on his forehead once more.   
  
"No."   
  
He could tell be her eyes, that she wanted to tell him what happened. But for some reason she couldn't. "Where am I?"  
  
Her eyes went through the emotions so fast, he couldn't keep track of them.   
  
"Hell, or the closest thing to it on Earth," she answered sadly, and pulled the cloth away. "I have to get Dr. Raines," she whispered and walked away.  
  
Raines...Raines...that name should mean something to him. Something bad. Why couldn't he remember?  
  
~  
  
Broots ran towards Sydney's office. Trying not act like it was too urgent. It's not like they were working together anymore. Oh great....what reason could he give if someone asked where he was going? He felt himself begin to get nervous. But he'd done worse. He could come up with...  
  
"Mr. Broots, where to in such a hurry?" Broots froze like a deer caught in the headlights. It was Lyle. What was he gonna say to him? Oh..don't panic. Don't panic. "Uh...I...uh...just left something in Syd's office. Needed to get it."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's not going anywhere. Watch where you're going."  
  
He knows. Oh god he knows. Broots thought, as he heard the menace in Lyle's voice. "Uh...yeah...I can get it later..probably."  
  
Lyle stared at him, penentratingly. He tried not to look guilty. "You're in my way," he finally said.  
  
"Oh..right," Broots said, scampering out of his way. Right. Don't breathe sigh of relief. Just find Sydney. Finally he made it to the older man's office and knocked on the door. Only then feeling relieved.   
And then feeling panic again, as he saw Sydney packing his desk into boxes.  
  
"Mr. Broots, come in. What's wrong?" Sydney asked, a deadness to his voice.  
  
"I should probably be asking you...."Broots looked at the boxes, littering the psychologist's office.   
  
"You haven't heard. I've been transferred."  
  
"What...no...you can't, where?"  
  
"I have not been given the details of my reassignment yet."  
  
"Uh...Syd...I really need to talk. Maybe we could go...get some lunch, or something."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." Sydney looked at Broots, hard.   
  
"Lunch, Syd."  
  
~  
  
Eva stared at her hands. She couldn't bear to look at Raines. He might see the hate in her eyes. Or she might have to strangle him.   
  
"He's awake," she said softly.  
  
"How long?"  
  
She wondered how he could stand listening to himself, wheezing, every breath.   
  
"Since just shortly after you left." Tell yourself the truth Eva, you can't look at him, because he's conditioned you to look down. Or something. Her voice sounds so meek. Why does she work for him, again? Right. No choice.  
  
"I want him moved to his room. Immediately."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Are you questioning me? I let you get away with it in there. But you know we're not watched here."  
  
"No, Dr. Raines." She can't look at him because she's afraid to, afraid he'll see the hate in her eyes. She turned and walked towards the examining room.  
  
  
"Jarod," she called softly, entering the room.  
  
"Eva. Your name is Eva, right?" He sounded so desperate, so frightened.  
She tried not to look at him. Not to see his eyes, pleading with her.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"And that man, with the raspy voice?"  
  
"Dr. Raines." She went over to the closet and pulled out a wheel chair. "You're being moved. To your room."  
  
"I live here? Please...tell me where I am. It's important."  
  
The pleading in his voice hurt her head, and her heart. "Home, I guess," she said defeatedly, wheeling the chair over to the bed.  
"I...I don't know how much I'm supposed to tell you."  
  
"I /need/ to know." He stared up at her. She looked towards the door, ignoring him.   
  
"James, Alan?"   
  
The two men walked out of whatever shadows they were in, and headed towards her and Jarod.  
  
"These men are going to help you into the chair." She continued to stare at the door.  
  
~  
  
Miss Parker folded her arms over her chest. "Why did you bring me here?" She motioned to the room, cell, whatever they wanted to call it.   
  
  
The sweepers just stared at her, not talking, not budging. She stalked up to the shorter one. Who was still taller than her. Damn. Well.  
  
"So?" she sneered in his face. "Why here? Why Jarod's old /room/?" She put so much sarcasm into the word room, that she was sure everyone watching knew she meant cell.  
  
"Because, Miss Parker, you'll be sharing it with him from now on."   
Miss Parker quit glaring at the sweeper and headed straight for the speaker.  
  
"Raines. What. do. you. mean?" Her hand flew for her gun, but she remembered just in time that she didn't have it, and sent towards the Dr.'s throat instead. Only to feel someone strong grabbing both her hands and pulling her out of the way.  
  
Her heart pulsed with anger, and yes, fear. What was going on? Obviously her father knew about this, and approved? Raines stepped into the room, and she saw him. Jarod. Looking terrible, confused, and in pain. He was handcuffed to a wheelchair, and being followed by four armed sweepers. His eyes were blinking, trying to stay open.   
  
"Jarod?" she heard herself squeak, despite everything.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, his words slurred, eyes distant.  
  
"What did they do to you?" And then she remembered she did it. She shot him. In the leg. To bring him here.   
  
"I'm sure his amnesia is temporary," Dr. Raines informed her, as if she had asked him.   
  
"Now you're eager to answer questions?" she stared at the frail man.   
  
"Leave him. And her. All in due time Miss Parker." The sweepers wheeled Jarod in, and turned to leave, and Miss Parker made a show of pulling away from the monkey restraining her. Acting like she could have done it all along if she had wanted to.   
  
"Raines, I want to speak to my father. Now."  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Make yourself comfortable." She glared after him, as he and the sweepers left, locking the door behind them.  
  
~  
Broots found himself adjusting random parts of his clothing, just to keep from twitching. Or making a fool of himself. Or something. Sydney was late...he needed to hear this before he left. It was important.  
  
"Finally," he said as the older man sat down across the table.   
  
"I apologize for being late, but Mr. Parker had returned with the details of my reassignment. It seems I am to be sent to a Centre office, half way around the world, in Russia."  
  
"Well. Uhm. You might want to find a way to stall that. I found, this," Broots checked around, anxious that someone had followed him or Syd. No black cars. But that would be too obvious. It seemed okay. But. Well. He pulled a file folder out from under his jacket, and placed it on the table, hunching as far over it as he could.  
  
"It's a new project...uhm...it's called Project Restoration...and uhm. Well.." he opened the folder. "It seems they want to use Miss Parker and Jarod to create a baby..." 


	2. 2

Author's Ramble: Part Two. Still fun to write. Yea! Gets more graphic this chapter, but I think I managed to stay within the confines of an R rating. Let me know what you think. ^_^ As usual, I dont own any of these characters. Which might be good...  
  
Restoration--Part 2  
  
Jarod blinked, and opened his eyes. His memory was coming back, and he wasn't sure that was good. This place was terrible, evil, he remembered that much. The Centre. That's what they called it. And Miss Parker. She was someone...special? But he could remember her shooting him...but he could remember her kissing him? Who was this woman? For that matter, who was he. His name was Jarod. And he lived here. No. Was kept as a prisoner here.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked the woman, desperate.   
  
"The Centre. Hell. Cesspool of Lies. Whatever you want to call it." She looked like she was trying to reach for something.  
  
"Dammit. Hey!" she seemed to call out to no one. "Can I have a cigarette?" She folded her arms against her chest. A memory flashed, her, smoking obsessively. A nervous habit.   
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Right. You don't remember. They're watching our every move. It's a security thing. Or maybe they just get off on it. Who knows. Hey! I need a cigarette here! Now!"   
  
"Who's watching?"  
  
"Raines. Sydney. Who the hell knows?" She walked over and sat down on a chair.   
  
Sydney...he was important. Someone he knew, another memory. An older man, with an accent. Very distinct, staring at him. Gazing /into/ him.   
  
Memories of the room. Hating it here. A bed in the corner, a desk for work. A bathroom off to the side. An air vent...there used to be a vent, but it was gone. Probably plastered over. How would they get enough air? He felt his pulse begin to race. No. No. An irrational fear. Memories...being locked in a small space. By the people here. He shook his head in an effort to clear it.  
  
"Great. Wonderboy has lost his memories. And here I was hopeful you would get us out of here."  
  
There was a lot of sarcasm in her voice, but hope too. Had he gotten out of her once? Memories, a car, driving away. People...lots of people, him helping them. Faces, flashing in front of his eyes. Taunting him.   
  
"I think I'd like to lay down. Could you help me please?" Somehow asking her for help, felt so wrong. As if she would do more harm, or had never helped before.  
  
"Why not?" She walked, more like stormed over and wheeled him to the bed.   
  
"I am the one who shot you," she seemed pained as she said it. Like she hadn't wanted to.   
  
He tried to stand up on one leg, long enough to fall into the bed, and ended up falling. Straight into Miss Parker's arms.   
  
"Lay off the ding-dongs, rat boy," she muttered, panting as she lowered him into the bed.  
  
Memories. Of fantasies. Of her holding him. Her? But she /had/ shot him. Twice. In the leg. She also seemed as much a captive as he was. He knew that hadn't always been the case. He tried to piece some more together, but sleep proved too powerful an adversary.  
  
~  
  
Syd was staring. Right. What else would he be doing? This was shocking. Broots had been shocked when he had first encountered it. But why was Syd staring at /him/ like that. With that look. That shrink look.  
  
Broots pulled at his shirt, and coughed into his hand. "So, are you going to do something?"  
  
Still staring. It had been...well, it had only been a minute or so, but still; it seemed like longer. Broots slid the files back into his jacket, attempting to be surreptitious. He assumed he had been obvious, by the sudden look of amusement on Sydney's face.  
  
"Well. That's something. Syd, really. Are we going to help them?"  
  
"Broots, are you seriously considering helping /Jarod/?"  
  
"Well...and Miss Parker..."  
  
"The woman who terrorized you, from the first moment you met?"  
  
"Well...I mean...we're friends...aren't we?" Broots tugged at his shirt again.   
  
"No, Mr. Broots. I'm afraid we are not."  
  
Broots flinched. Sydney's eyes were so clouded, so full of pain. He stayed seated, shellshocked as the doctor stood and walked away from the table. Something was really wrong. Sydney knew something, or well, something. And he didn't even have Miss Parker to help figure it out this time.   
  
~  
"Why me?" Eva whispered as she walked carefully up to the room. She knew why her, though. Because Dr. Raines said so. The sweepers behind her were a small consolation. She had seen this woman in action. Everyone knew her reputation, from the lowest janitor to Mr. Parker himself. She would have giggled at that thought, if she wasn't so frightened. Of course Mr. Parker should know.  
  
She took a deep breath as the two sweepers in front of her went through the elaborate process of unlocking the door. A magnetic card, two access codes, and a mechanical lock. The door opened and she stepped in, carefully. After a heart stopping moment, she lifted her head only to have her fears subsided. Both of the room's occupants were fast asleep.   
  
Jarod lay on the bed, sweating, entangled in the sheets. Obviously in the midst of a nightmare. Miss Parker sat at the desk, head on the desk, seemingly sleeping peacefully. "Not quite as intimidating, asleep," Eva muttered, as much in relief as anything else. She pulled out the syringes, and hestitated, who first? Jarod would be easier...so she headed towards the desk. She felt a thin layer of sweat from on her forehead. She had to find the nerve to do this. One more deep breath, and two quick steps, and she was there.  
  
Eva gulped audibly, and reached for one of the woman's arms. She's so beautiful, she thought, despite her reputed cruelness. She felt for the vein, and emptied the syringe, breathing a gentle sigh of relief. Quietly she backed away and headed for the bed, repeating the process, with less hesitation for Jarod. Briefly she wondered what the syringes contained, but assumed they were most likely a sedative of some sort, since neither person had waken. But that wasn't her business.   
  
Following Dr. Raines's orders. That was her business.  
  
~  
The same familiar dread clouded his emotions, as he saw the black town car out of the corner of his eye. They had found him, and sooner than he expected.  
  
"Really, sorry, Mr. Carmiachel, but I've got to go. Thank-you for everything!" He shouted over his shoulder, at the landlord that had been so good to him, and the little girl Kara he had just helped.  
  
"No, Jarod, thank /you/," the tall black man shouted after him. "Good luck in all you do!"  
  
Jarod barely nodded in agreement as he headed out the back door. The familiar sound of heels clicking against linoleum sent him speeding faster. Not now. Couldn't he have a just a few moments of peace?  
  
"Jarod!" Sydney's voice warned him to the sweepers watching that exit, he headed for the stairs, leaping over the banister to skip the last five or six.   
  
"Now you wait, just one minute..." he heard Carmiachel start in vain.   
  
He had to get out of here, keep these innocents out of danger. An explosion starled him, but he tried to run even faster. Out the second story window, into the bushes. He glanced around, sweepers to the right. He ran left, running short on breath.  
  
Then he noticed the pain in his right leg. He could live with it. He had been shot, but he had to make it. Panic fluttered through him. He couldn't go back.   
  
"Jarod! Watch out!"   
  
Sydney's voice wasn't warning enough this time. A second shot, to his thigh. Jarod struggled, swimming with fear as he felt himself lose balance. Despair settled over him, as he fell, cracking his head against the pavement...  
  
Jarod bolted out of bed. Memories returning slowly, and with them, the despair from his dream. He was back. At the Centre. But Miss Parker was in his room. Why...he barely had time to ask himself the question, before a powerful wave of desire overcame him.  
  
He swallowed. Think, he told himself, trying to ignore how vulnerable she looked asleep with her head on the desk. You've been attracted to her before, but not like this. Her hair fell across her face, just so. And her legs, curled around the chair. A very powerful urge, to hold her, kiss her, make her scream in pleasure burned within him.   
  
"No..." he squeaked, if only to hear his own voice. The desire was so strong, so unnatural. It wasn't just for her, but any woman. He just needed to make love...no just to have sex, right now. "What is this," he whispered to no one, to the cameras, to Miss Parker. Think of Sydney he told himself. Think of Raines in his underwear. Anything. To make the desire subside.  
  
~  
Miss Parker breathed heavily, as she felt herself begin to climax. She reached for the firm body above her, and turned the tables, pushing the dark man down onto the bed, kissing him passionately on the lips.   
  
"My turn," she whispered cattily, kissing him on the neck, and down his chest, and back. He was so fit, washboard stomach, large 'ceps, beautiful abs. An amazing specimen.   
  
"I love that," Jarod said gently, as she caressed him in just the right way. "I love you."  
  
Her hear quickened. That sent her further over the edge than the sex. Not that the sex was bad, but the emotion, the feeling. The ability to be loved. Knowing that someone in this world cared about her unconditionally, and feeling safe to feel the same way. "I love you too," she whispered, quivering inside, sweating on the outside.  
  
"Please..." Miss Parker fluttered her eyes, waking to the sound of Jarod's voice. She felt her face flush. He couldn't know what she was dreaming, but she was slightly embarrassed, and back in the real world.  
  
"What?" she snapped, turning towards him. "Have you got your..." Her faced flushed at the sight of him, in his hospital gown, eyes desperate ran through her. She wanted to take him, right now. Why? The corner of her mind dedicated to reason asked her. His eyes, his skin, his hair, his everything, she shouted at it. Desire pounded, her body told her exactly what it wanted.   
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
The pleading in his voice made her want him more. Everything made her want him more. Now. Immediately. No, he couldn't know how she felt. She had to be ice queen. She didn't love, wasn't attracted to /that man/.   
  
"Feel what?" she tried to snap. But he was so attractive. Enormously attractive. Those sensual lips, calloused hands. The wound in his leg. The one /you/ put there. On purpose. The man who ruined your life. Those eyes, remarkable brown eyes.   
  
"Attraction. Insane overpowering desire. I think we have been given a powerful aphrodisiac of some sort."  
  
"Why?" It made sense. First that dream, and then this insane urge to have sex with Jarod. She turned away, quit looking at him. And began to imagine, imagine things she had never seen.   
  
"I don't know." The words were forced, choked.   
  
"What are we supposed to do about it?" She tried to sound angry, but it came out breathy.   
  
"Ignore it?" He sounded hopeful and disappointed.   
  
"I could really use a cigarette." Her voice was still soft. Not harsh, and demanding like she intended.  
  
"Don't you know nicotine will kill you?" Jarod's tone was strained. As though he was using all of his willpower for something else. She'd be flattered, if she knew it wasn't drug induced. What if it wasn't? Maybe he really was attracted to her. But no. Not here. Not in this place. Even if it wasn't the drugs. Never here. Somewhere safe, and private. But it had to be drugs, how could anyone be attracted to the woman that ruined their only chance at life?  
  
"I wish it would kill me sooner." Her voice finally began to sound harsher. Closer to her normal sarcastic tone.   
  
"Your wish is my command, little sister."  
  
A wave of naseau rolled through Miss Parker as she heard her brother's voice, and felt overpowering attraction towards him. Now she knew, it was drug induced.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Parker, I know you want me. But your not my type," he finished walking in the door, and patted her gently on the head. She fought back the bile in her throat, as her body lusted after him. Longed for him to touch her longer.   
  
"What is going on?" she heard Jarod ask, she tried not to think, think of Thomas. Be attracted to Thomas. Grief welled up inside her. But it was better than the alternative.   
  
"The Centre has a project for you two, I simply tried to make it a little easier with my "love-potion". We need you lovebirds to have sex, have a baby, and raise the perfect little Pretender family. We realised keeping families separated was a bit of mistake, so why not make one from scratch?"  
  
"Never," Miss Parker whispered, not surprised to hear Jarod echoing her sentiments.  
  
"Oh come now, you know you want to."  
  
The note of enjoyment in her brother's voice, made Miss Parker feel ill again.   
  
"No. Somehow, I didn't think you would succomb so easily to my new favorite concotion. But it's okay, I have a plan B."  
  
"No..." Miss Parker turned around at the sound of the despair in Jarod's voice.   
  
"Come on in, Billy, it's safe. Unk-y Jarod, and Aunt-y Parker won't hurt you. Will they?"  
  
She winced at the malice in his voice, and the desire it caused. Think about Jarod, be attracted to Jarod.   
  
A small boy walked into the room, frightened gray eyes peering out from under sandy brown hair. "Am I staying here, or going back to the home, Mr. Lyle?" A nervous, high voice asked quietly.  
  
"Well that depends. If Parker and Jarod here cooperate, you'll have a nice home here. With video games and junk food, and television."  
  
"What about a family?" The voice was so frail, a maternal instinct she had forgot exsisted rose within Miss Parker. But it was better than being attracted to her brother.   
  
"They can be your family."   
  
"Will you? Will you be family?"  
  
"Well, what'll it be, Aunt Parker? Uncle Jarod?" 


	3. 3

A/N: Sorry took so long guys. Was in the hospital for a bit. Then my muse deserted me. *Shrug* Here it is though. Should have about 2 more chapters left to go. Warning: This one gets violent at the end. If you have a weak stomach....I would stay away from it.(No. Pretenders not mine.) I will gladly post to any other websites whenever this is done.  
~Lynn  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Jarod's voice was dark.  
  
Lyle smiled brightly at the horror evident on the Pretender's face. Compliance via emotional blackmail made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside. He reached down for the kid's hand, enjoying the irony of the gesture. He didn't take his eyes off of Jarod, smiling, mocking the hatred on his face. He was slightly suprised by his sister's lack of response, but only slightly. She might be mean, but she really hadn't figured out evil yet.  
  
"Have fun, sweet hearts," he sneered after them. Lyle chuckled, all the way to the hallway, and shoved the kid into the room next door. As promised, a variety of video games, and junk food awaited the ecstactic youngster. He would have to wait until after Parker conceived to get rid of him. Of course with the fertilization drugs that had been mixed in his little potion, that shouldn't take long.  
  
~~  
  
It was a loveless act. Devoid of even humanity, Jarod thought as he studiously avoided Miss Parker's eyes. They had been avoiding eye contact since Lyle had left. He had expect Miss Parker to protest, wondered what he would do if she did. Instead she had simply removed her panty hose, slipped off her underwear and climbed on top of him. There was no pleasure, beyond a purely physical relief.   
  
"Now. I need a cigarette," Miss Parker mumbled, as she retreated to her spot at the desk.   
  
Jarod fumbled with his thoughts, the events of the last few days didn't settle in his mind. For once in his life, piecing together the puzzle, the logic of a given situation was impossible. His stomach turned, as he remembered Lyle's tactics. He needed to concentrate, to find a way out, to get that little boy away from this place. To keep any child that might be his away. The sound of muffled sobs pulled him out of his thoughts. He could see Parker's head buried in her arms, and hear...  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"What?" She glared at him, her face was red, and stained with tears.   
  
"I...uh.." His mind screamed as his nostrils picked up the scent of something sweet and sticky. "Not now..." he whispered as conciousness drifted away.  
  
~~  
  
Syndey sat at his desk, worrying. This new development was less of a surprise to him than it should have been. And shed light on certain recent events. He hoped that he had given Broots enough cause to worry. But where had hope gotten him? He had hoped Parker would see the error in chasing Jarod. The error in trusting her beloved Daddy. He had hoped he could find a way to leave all of this behind him. Behind them. And here they all were, as entangled in the Centre's nets as ever. Sydney turned at the sound of footsteps behind him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Lyle."  
  
"Sydney. Are you all packed and ready? You have a plane to catch."  
  
Sydney had barely acknowledged the sarcasm in the younger man's voice before Lyle attacked him. "I hope you can figure it out Broots..." was his last thought as he blacked out.  
  
~~  
  
Eva stared at her pale hands. If she could just stare at her hands for the rest of her life. Then she wouldn't have to tell Dr. Raines. He would know she was hiding something, the instant he looked into her eyes. And then he'd say "Tell me." And she would. Why? Why did she have to do that? It made her so mad. She dreamed of telling him off. Not in a 'safe' way. No. For real. In one of his strongholds.   
  
"I wish I didn't know," she muttered to herself. If you didn't know a secret, you couldn't divulge. And she didn't have the capacity to make her self unknow something. Not something she knew Dr. Raines would want to know so badly. Why did she do this? Oh. Right. That whole part where he made her.   
  
"Eva."  
  
She jumped at the sound of his wheezing. And of course, she looked at him. Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
And she told him. Staring at her hands. Trying not to cry. She hadn't done that for so long. Odd that she felt the need to now. Odd, indeed.  
  
Lyle stood in the shadows, listening to Raines' pawn tell him everything. His eyes first widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger. No wonder Parker hadn't put up more of a fight. She would pay for this treachery. They both would.  
  
~~  
Broots glanced nervously into Syd's office. "Sydney?" he whispered. "Sydney..." He peered around the last bit of the doorway. Sydney wasn't there. Oh great. Had he left already? He was concerned. What had the exchange at the restaurant been about? Why had Syndey left with such words? And so suddenly...  
  
A folder on the top of Syndey's desk caught his attention. "Friends" was scribbled across it in black marker. Broots twitched. He acted on his intuition and prayed it didn't come back to haunt him. Quickly he gathered up the folder and walked out towards his own computer cubby hole. He chittered nervously to himself the whole way. He was lucky. He wasn't noticed. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he sat down to simple code-breaking.  
  
"And what, would you be so relieved about, Broots?" He flipped around and stared right into the face of Mr. Parker.  
  
"Uh...nothing...uhm...How may I help you sir?" he stared at the old man. He looked so friendly and jolly. And Syndey so serious. Looks could be deceiving. Yes. He could just hear Miss Paker adding "And you look so inept. No. Looks aren't deceiving, are they?"   
  
"Just checking up on everybody, making sure no one is where they don't belong."  
  
"Nope, nope, not me." Broots squeaked. "Working on this...uhm...stock market scandal."  
  
"Very good. Be sure to keep your nose where it belongs, eh?" Mr. Parker genially clapped him on the shoulder, and walked away. Broots quickly hid the folders that had been on his desk in his coat pocket. He could only hope Mr. Parker hadn't noticed them.  
  
~~  
  
Miss Parker roused at the sound of her brother's voice. "I SAID, rise and shine." She slowly lifted her head and saw Jarod. She felt her cheeks go crimson as she remembered what was happening.   
  
"What, dear brother?" she hissed, trying desperately to regain some, ANY control of the situation.  
  
"I think, after this demonstration, you will be a little nicer to me, sis. Come on Pretender, you wake up too."  
  
Miss Parker looked away as he roused groggily. She didn't want to think about anything right now. Least of all Jarod.   
  
"Now. Dearest, sister. I don't know HOW you kept this a secret. But now you will pay for it."  
  
Parker blinked, trying to figure out what he was talking about.   
  
"Billy, son, would you come here for a moment."  
  
Lyle lifted a gun. "Now. You could have just told me. The procedure can be reversed you know, and this would have never happened."  
  
Parker screamed as she heard the familiar sound of a gunshot. 


End file.
